Vernelle
by obssessed-1
Summary: She was stolen as an infant and brought to Lord Voldemort. He raised her to be evil, so she could help him to destroy one Harry Potter. Vernelle Carnack must go to Hogwarts to bring her master the boy who lived. Dumbledore knows who she is and what she's
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everyone should know that I do not own any Harry Potter characters used in this story. Anyone who does think so has some issues. Noel and Vernelle Carnack are mine. NO TOUCHY!

* * *

The five death eaters moved quick and silent as shadows down the dark misted road. There were clouds tonight, which made it impossible to see. Bellatrix Lestrange thought this a wonderful thing. 

"A perfect night to retrieve His child," she had said.

Tonight was their only chance to do this. Lord Voldemort had warned the death eaters that if they failed at this, they would pay dearly, and no one wanted to be punished by the Dark Lord.

"Remember what you are supposed to do," Bellatrix said to her companions," Lucius and I will go for the child while the rest of you make a distraction."

They appraoched their destination. Atop a small hill sat a cozy looking little house which had all its lights on. In that little house, a woman sat in an armchair by the fireplace, and her baby lay in a crib, sleeping at the moment. The slightest noise would cause the woman to twitch or jump out of her chair with her wand raised.

"They're coming," she said to herself," they are coming for my child, and I wont let them have her."

"I'm sure that would be such a happy ending for you," said a voice behind her," But we have a better one for you."

Noel Carnack turned to find death eaters all around her, and one in the middle removing the baby gently from her crib.

"What a sweet little girl," said a mans voice," She'll be very happy with us."

"No," Noel cried. She lunged at the man, but a death eater stepped in front of her.

"We got what we came for," said one of the death eaters," Get rid of her and let's go."

The wand was raised and ready, but a beam of red light shot it from the death eaters hand. Aurors apparated everywhere in the room and began firing stunning spells all over.

"Lucius get the child out of here," Bellatrix exclaimed.

Lucius slipped unseen into an empty room. The child began to cry. He stared at her with a loving look. She reminded him of his own son who was most likely sleeping at this moment, or Narcissa had him in her arms, watching him as he slept. She loved him so. Lucius turned slightly to the left and apparated just as ministry wizards came into the room to stop him.

* * *

"My child," Lord Voldemort said," you have served me well my faithful death eaters." 

He rocked the girl in his arms," Did any of you kill Noel?"

No answer came to him. He looked around the room at the assembled death eaters.

"Rookwood I believe I told you to do it," Voldemort said.

"Ministry wizards surrounded her," Rookwood said," I had no clear shot."

"You will pay for this I assure you," Voldemort threatened. He looked back at the girl who was now laughing as he shook her lightly.

"She has no name," Lucius said.

"I shall give her one," Voldemort said," It shall be Vernelle."

A mutter of agreement went around the room.

"You are all dismissed for now," He said. The death eaters left one by one. Voldemort held Lucius back.

"You will be rewarded most handsomely for bringing her here," He said," I promise you that."

"thank you my Lord," Lucius said. He disapparated.

Voldemort got up and paced the room with Vernelle," You my child will grow up to be one of the most evil beings on this planet. I will raise you to be my strongest death eater." He laughed his high pitched cackle as he exited the room to some unknown destination.

* * *

ok peeps this is yet another random idea i got while sitting in school and being-you guessed it- bored. I like it so far but i guess its your opinions that really count so tell me what you think.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: As the story goes on a lot of things will be different from the book, but this is how i want to write it so yeah. _

* * *

Fourteen years had gone by. In that time Lord Voldemort lost all power, and was reduced to nothing but a wretched spirit. It happened just two years after he got his hands on Vernelle. He had left her in the care of Lucius Malfoy, who was warned by Lord Voldemort not to let her go anywhere without him. Before Vernelle was handed over to Lucius Voldemort laid one last spell over his "daughter". It was a spell which would give her the ability to hear him whenever he wanted her to. With this spell also came the power of empathy, which was the power to feel anyones emotions at any given time. With these powers, Vernelle spent fourteen years listening to His voice in her head. She learned everything a death eater should know, and pretty soon after that, began killing. By the time her 14th birthday came around she had killed a total of six muggles and two wizards, both of whom were death eaters. Lucius stood by and watched with a satisfied grin on his slightly paled face. When she was thirteen, Vernelle was reunited with her master, and to look upon him for the first time, she was not afraid. She was told after all that fear was not an option when it came to being a death eater. 

"My dear child," Voldemort had said," We have finally been reunited."

"Yes my master," Vernelle said," I have come back to you, and am ready to serve you in person."

"Good," he had said," I have a job planned for you now. Next year the Triwizard tournaments are going to happen at Hogwarts. You are going to help deliver Harry Potter to me. You will start by attending Hogwarts with him."

"I have not forgotten what he did to you," Vernelle said," I will see to it myself that he pays.I will kill him myself."

"Patience child," Voldemort said as Vernelle got down on her knees and placed her hands over Voldemorts left one," If it comes down to it, you will kill him."

* * *

"Draco hurry up will you," Lucius shouted up the stairs," I'll be surprised if our seats haven't been taken." 

Draco Malfoy came hurrying down the stairs, buttoning up his cloak as he went.

"I'm sorry father," he said," I couldn't find my cloak."

"That damn house-elf," Lucius said through gritted teeth," she's as usless as Dobby was."

"Lucius dear don't worry about it," said Narcissa," Let's just go and enjoy the game."

Lucius smiled at his wife. He wondered if she knew that his only reason for going to the game was for the death eaters reuniting with each other. He was the only death eater who knew that Vernelle had reunited with her master. All these years Lucius had done what Lord Voldemort had asked, and kept Vernelles' existance a secret. Not even Draco knew that he had her for all these years. He wondered now if he would ever see her again.

"Father," said Draco behind him," Are we going?"

"Yes," Lucius said," sorry. Narcissa we're using the Floo-network. You go first."

One by one each of them went through the procedures of the Floo-network, and soon enough they stood in a large atrium where, through one of the doors was the top box. They made their way down the aisle where their seats awaited them.

"Father," Draco said," Tell me about His Daughter."

"I've told you a million times," Lucius said with air of amusement.

"I know," Draco said," but I like to hear about her."

Lucius went into the story of how Vernelle came to Lord Voldemort, how no one had seen her since she disappeared, and how to this day, her mother still searched for her.

"That can't be her real mom," Draco said," She was a mud-blood and Vernelle is a pure-blood."

"That's what most people believe," Lucius said.

"Do you think anyone will ever see her again," Draco asked.

"Someday," Lucius said," but I doubt it will be anytime soon."

They fell silent. For a while nothing really happened, and then a girl and a house-elf came scooting down the aisle. Draco watched as the girl sat down next to Lucius. Draco noticed that she had a black mark on her arm.

"Is that him," the girl asked the elf. She was staring ahead at Harry Potter.

"Yes miss," the elf squeaked. Draco watched her curiously. What could she possibly want with Harry Potter? As he watched the person sitting behind her kicked her chair, causing her to jerk forward and her sleeve to slip up a little more.

"Father," Draco said, grabbing his fathers arm," Look."

Lucius looked at the girl, and his eyes widened. slightly visible on her right arm was a tatoo of a skull and snake protruding from the mouth.

"Father," Draco said," Who is that?"

Lucius smiled at his son," The same person we were just talking about."

They both looked back at Vernelle. Lucius leaned over to whisper in her ear,'' I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want anyone seeing that mark on your arm."

Vernelle jumped and looked at him. For a moment, Draco could see that she had her hand on her wand, but when she looked at his father, she relaxed.

"Lucius Malfoy," she said," He told me you would be here tonight."

"What are you doing here?" Lucius asked.

"I'm here on His orders," Vernelle said," Tell no one of my presence."

She turned away without another word to him. Lucius had not seen Vernelle for a year. She changed alot. Her hair, which was once a shining light brown, was now straight andelectric black, and went down just slightly past her shoulders. Her eyes seemed to have a red glint about them. The cartilage at the top of her ear sported a silver earing in the shape of a snake which seemed to move in the light. Perhaps it did, but it was hard to tell. Her new appearance was somewhat intimidating to Lucius. He wondered what her job was now.

* * *

Vernelle followed Harry at a distance all the way back to the campsite. There wa a clump of bushes on the left side of the site, and there is where she sat and watched Harry and his company do absolutely nothing for three and a half hours. A couple of times her name came up in their conversation. She laughed to hear some of the rediculous stories people came up with. Lord Voldemort had told her the real story. Her mother was a mud-blood who stole her away when she was a year old. Voldemort had sent out his death eaters to bring her back, and so they did. After about another hour, Harry and the others turned in for the night. God what wouldn't Vernelle give to just kill him right now. She pulled her wand from her pocket and twirled it longingly in her hand. The wand was blacker then night, all over it was small carvings of snakes (Vernelle had done that herself), and at the very tip, where spells would come out of the wand, was a carving of the Dark Mark. A person would have to take a magnifying glass to it just to see it. Vernelle could see it just perfectly. Her sight was better then most. 

"Harry, boys get up," said a voice from the tent closest to Vernelle,"No time to get dressed, just get a jcket on and get away from here. "

A loud blast met Vernelles ears. he turned her head and saw a group of people marching towards her with their wand held high. Looking further up, Vernelle could see three muggles being bounced around in mid air.

"Come on," said a voice behind Vernelle. She turned to see Harry, and red headed boy, and a curly haired girl running away into the forest.

_Don't lose him,_ said a voice in her head.

"I wont master," Vernelle said aloud. She pulled a hood up over her head, and a mask covered her face. She looked like the people marching and blowing tents out of their way. A death eater. Vernelle pictured Harry in her mind, blinked, and soon found herself standing in front of Harry, who skidded to a stop.

"Harry," the girl screeched," It's a death eater. Run!"

Vernelle pictured the surrounding trees, blinked, and was now watching Harry from a distance once again.

"Where did he go," Harry's voice echoed across the grounds.

_Whydoes everything that crosses his path have to be a boy,_Vernelle asked herself. A flash of light illumnated her as it rose steadily out of the trees. Vernelle watched as the Dark mark rose into the sky, and she smiled. Screams echoed all around her. In seconds she was diving out of the way of about twenty stunning spells. When she looked up she saw Harry and his two friends surrounded by other wizards.

"Which one of you did it," one of them asked.

_Like any of those blood traitors could have done it,_Vernelle thought. They were arguing amogst themselved for a whole fifteen minutes before anyone actually went and checked the trees where the mark came from. They came back with a stunned house elf. This told Vernelle that a certain someone was back there too.

_Vernelle, _said His voice in her head, _He has been stunned. Find hhim and get away from there. _

_As you wish, master,_Vernelle answered. She blinked to the other side of the clearing. She kicked an invisible stump as she walked. She uncovered an unconcious man, and unstunned him. He looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Am I to be punished," he asked.

"You are lucky he is in charge and so forgiving," Vernelle said," for if it was I that was in charge, I would kill you now. That's how useless you are."

She walked away, and he followed her. A camp ground gate-keeper was standing by the entrance to the grounds, and when Vernelle tried to get through, he stopped her.

"What's all this," he asked," I've never seen something like that before."

"Get out of my way muggle," Vernelle snapped.

"What did you just call me," the man asked.

_He is interfering with your work,_ Voldemorts voice piped up,_Kill him. _

"You dare stand in my way muggle," Vernelle said. She pulled out her wand.

"Don't you point your little twig at me," The man said as he pulled out a cane," I'l teach you a lesson you wont soon forget." He swung the cane around, and was about to hit her when...

"_Avada Kadavra,"_Vernelle hollered. The man fell to the ground and crumpled up like a dry leaf.

"Not if I teach you first," she said," Let's go."

She and her companion disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter sat in his seat with an armful of snacks from the cart of sweets that made its rounds up and down the Hogwarts Express train.

"I wonder what's going on at Hogwarts that's such a big secret." he said.

"You're joking right?" a drawling voice said by the door of the compartment Harry shared with Hermione and Ron. "You're honestly saying that you don't know?"

"I knew those were going to show up sometime." Ron said disgustedly.

Draco Malfoy's cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, cracked their knuckles in a threatening manner.

"My father told me ages ago." Draco Malfoy explained. "I'd be damned if even _she_ didn't know."

"She?" Harry asked. "Who's she?"

"Goodness Potter, you're more behind than I thought." Malfoy sneered. "Don't you read the Prophet?"

It was then that Harry noticed a clipping from the wizard paper, _the Daily Prophet_, clenched in Malfoy's right hand.

"Tell us what you're on about, or leave." Hermione snapped.

"For your information, _mud-blood_, the Dark Lord's daughter was at the Quidditch World Cup." Draco explained. "She killed a muggle when he got in her way."

Ron dropped the chocolate frog card he was holding and looked at Malfoy.

"She's just a myth." Hermione snapped in annoyance. "He can't have a daughter. He didn't even have a wife."

"That just shows how _smart_ you really are, you filthy waste of blood." Malfoy sneered.

Harry and Ron made a move for Draco, but Hermione stopped them.

"Oh please, _he_ isn't worth the time or effort. Now sit down!"

Draco smirked.

"I don't believe you, Malfoy." Ron said quietly.

"Then take a look for yourself, Weasel-bee."

Malfoy thrust the clipping into Ron's hands.

"If I heard correctly, you three had a run-in with a "Death Eater" while you were running for cover.."

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stalked away laughing.

Ron's eyes slowly traveled over the clipping and his eyes widened with each new line he read.

"That's what Mum and Dad were talking about." he said whispered to Harry and Hermione after finishing the article.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You-Know-who's daughter." Ron explained. "Dad was saying how he always tried to convince himself that she was nothing but a myth, and Mum kept mentioning 'murder' over and over again."

"Malfoy's right. That was _her_!" Harry exclaimed suddenly.

"What was her?" Hermione demanded.

"That Death Eater we ran into at the World Cup." Harry replied. "That's what Malfoy was talking about. Voldemort's daughter was the Death Eater we ran into."

Hermione covered her mouth.

"Why didn't she attack us then?" Ron asked. "I mean, if she's his daughter, I'm sure she would have wanted to try to... well you know, Harry.."

"Yeah, I know." Harry answered. "I wonder why too."

The three friends sat in silence for the ride to Hogwarts.

_If that was Voldemort's daughter, why didn't she attack me?_ Harry thought to himself. _Wouldn't that have been the first thing she would have done?_


	4. Chapter 4

Once they arrived at the castle, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found their spots at the Gryffindor table, and sat through the Sorting ceremony, which seemed to go by rather quickly. Then Professor Dumbledore made an announcement about the upcoming events, specifically about the Triwizard Tournament, and how Hogwarts was to be hosting it. No one under seventeen could enter though Fred and George swore that they would try to find a way, even though they were obviously underage.

Suddenly, the double doors to the Great Hall flew open to reveal two people. Everyone recognized Mad-Eye Moody at once, but no one knew who the other person, a girl of about Harry's age, was. No one that is except Draco Malfoy. He watched as Vernelle followed Moody up to the staff table. Moody and Dumbledore had a quick conversation in hushed tones; then Dumbledore shook hands with Vernelle and motioned for her to go sit at the Slytherin table.

"I'd like to welcome a new student." Dumbledore announced as Vernelle sat down. "Everyone, this is Miss Vernelle Carna.. Carnack. Because of prior _arrangements_, she will not be sorted by the hat, but will be placed in the house of Slytherin."

His voice lowered as he looked at Vernelle. Something told Malfoy that Dumbledore knew her as well, for he continued to stare at her as everyone, especially the Slytherins, applauded. Draco switched spots with Goyle to sit next to Vernelle, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to him.

"H-hi Vernelle." he said.

"Oh." she replied. "It's _you_. I didn't think I'd see you again."

"I didn't think so either." Draco replied. "Are you here on His business?"

"Yes." Vernelle replied. "you must tell no one who I am or what I'm doing here. Not even those who support my father's cause can know."

"You have my word. I'll tell no one."

Harry looked at Vernelle. She seemed so familiar. Twice, she made eye-contact with him, but each time, she quickly looked away.

"Come on, Harry." Ron said. "We've never seen her before. Worry about it later."

"Yeah.." Harry agreed reluctantly, bringing his attention back to Ron and Hermione.

"You know," Hermione spoke a minute later, "Her eyes _are_ a bit familiar."

Ron gave an impatient groan and looked.

"Maybe we passed her once or twice at the World Cup.."

_That could be.._ Harry thought. _But there's something that doesn't quite fit.._

He had seen Vernelle before; that, he knew. But it annoyed him beyond all other that he couldn't remember where...


End file.
